The reason
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Un songfic de Ginny y Draco. El rubio está enamorado de la hermosa chica, pero hay muchos años anteriores de insultos. ¿Qué pasará? Entrá y descubrilo.


Songfic: "The reason"

Draco era un hermoso chico rubio que vivía disfrutando patotear a los demás, aunque cuando la situación era al revés, todos se divertían viéndolo mariconear. Estaba en séptimo año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y era la única persona que podía hacer que exista una división entre las chicas; Estaban quienes morían por él, cuya mayoría pertenecía a Slytherin, y quienes lo odiaban con todo su corazón. Entre ellas estaba Ginny Weasley, miembro de Gryffindor. Casi todas las muchachas de este grupo pensaban lo mismo, por ende no había divisiones internas. Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del rubio siempre había sido molestar a la menor de los Weasleys, ya que esta siempre tenía un insulto que devolverle. Lograba humillarlo algunas veces, otras no. Pero esto era lo que más le encantaba de la chica; Que siempre, pero siempre, se quedaba con la última palabra. La rivalidad entre ambas casas venía desde hacía tiempo, y esto era solo un motivo para odiarse más.

Draco tenía un secreto; uno realmente importante, uno que dentro de sus colegas era inadmisible. Era algo que era imposible que sucediese, algo que estaba prohibido y que era humillante. El menor de los Malfoys estaba enamorado de cierta pelirroja, cierta chica perteneciente a Gryffindor, cierta muchacha llamada Ginny.

Odiaba todo, la odiaba, odiaba estar enamorado de ella. Al principio había pensado que solo le encantaba molestarla, pero poco tiempo después descubrió que lo que le encantaba era ella; su cabello rojizo, el querer tener siempre la razón, todo en ella lo volvía loco. La primera vez que se intentó acercar, más allá de que ella lo insultó, creyó que era un chiste. No había algo que pudiera herirlo tanto como eso. Pero no podía esperar menos. Ginny había pasado ya por varias tandas de insultos por parte del slytherin, pero eso era antes de que el chico cayera en la cuenta de lo hermosa que era. ¡Y cómo se arrepentía! Actualmente daría cualquier cosa porque ella le diese aunque sea la hora sin insultarlo. Pero no era así, y probablemente tendría que trabajar muy duro para conseguirla. Pero como el era Draco Malfoy, y era increíblemente irresistible, lo haría. Debería cambiar, y que ella lo supiera.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

Pensó en que lo mejor era tener un plan, empezar a planear alguna que otra estrategia. Se puso a pensar: ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan intimidante? La respuesta era sencilla; Sus dos mejores amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, y su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Respecto a los segundo no podía hacer nada, pero sobre lo primero, tenía una idea.

Cuando Draco pasaba por los pasillos con Crabbe y Goyle detrás, todo el mundo se corría de su camino, y como primera parte de su plan, iba a no pasearse más con ellos. Tal vez así la gente dejaría de correrse del medio y pasaría como un chico más. No le gustaba la idea, pero todo sea por la Weasley.

Al principio le resultaba incómodo, se sentía vacío, desprotegido. Pero descubrió que había sido una buena idea, ya que ahora si quería, se podía perder en la multitud de alumnos de Hogwarts. Lo mejor y a su vez peor de todo, era que aproximadamente después de unas dos semanas, la gente comenzó a tratarlo diferente, se podría decir que como a un igual. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba no sentirse superior! Pero había que buscarle el lado positivo. Cuando pudiese conquistarla, volvería a ser el de antes. O por lo menos eso pensaba él.

Esa semana, sucedió algo en la clase de pociones que ayudaría muchísimo a Draco y a su plan. Las clases con Snape de los de slytherin, se compartían con los de Gryffindor de séptimo año, por supuesto. Ginny pertenecía a séptimo año, solo en pociones, ya que gracias a su inteligencia y habilidad en éste área, le permitieron saltearse un año (n/a: ¡Qué casualidad!). Snape alias nariz ganchuda, ese lunes decidió darles un trabajo para realizar en parejas. Cada uno debía sacar un papelito de la urna, y no estaba permitido cambiar.

A Ginny le tocó estar con Crabbe, y cuando leyó el papel casi le dio un infarto. A Malfoy le había tocado Goyle. Pero lamentablemente ese día habían faltado los dos ex guardaespaldas de Malfoy porque tenían varicela, así que Snape decidió que ellos dos estarían juntos cuando se recuperasen, y Draco y Ginny serían un grupo.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle saber a Ginny lo buena persona que podía ser.

Draco fue a sentarse al escritorio de su objetivo.

¡Que alegría tenerte como pareja Weasley! - dijo Malfoy.

Ya cállate Malfoy – le retrucó Ginny.

¿Por qué nunca te tomas nada de lo que te digo en serio? – le preguntó Draco.

Tal vez porque tu tono habitual es irónico y porque no encuentro el motivo por el cual te alegras de ser mi pareja. – terminó Ginny.

Tal vez porque nunca tuve un pareja tan hermosa.

Ginny respiro profundo, aguantándose las ganas de insultarlo, y le dijo un "gracias" convencida de que la estaba cargando.

Bueno, ese es un buen comienzo, sabiendo que seremos pareja por el resto del año. – siguió tratando de no cortar la conversación.

¿¿Quéeeee?? – gritó Ginny.

¿Qué acaso no escuchas al profesor cuando habla? ¿No acaba de decir eso, claro que usando otras palabras? – se "burló" Draco.

Maldición. – dijo la pelirroja.

¡Hey! Hay más en mi de lo que tu crees. No soy solo el chico más hermoso y popular de Hogwarts que todos creen. – dijo indignado el rubio.

¿A si? Y contame un poco. ¿Qué tenés de bueno aparte de ser el engreído, matón, mujeriego y caprichoso de siempre? – le cuestionó Ginny.

¿Te molesta que sea mujeriego? – preguntó astutamente Draco.

Eh, eh, ¿Podés contestar a mi pregunta? – se salió Ginny.

¿Y vos podés contestar a la mía? – le retrucó ahora Draco. - Bueno, ninguno contesta nada, así no mentimos. –

Eso a Ginny le dio en el hígado, pero sabía que era verdad. Sí le molestaba demasiado que fuera un mujeriego de porquería. Pero no lo iba a admitir. Aunque indirectamente lo había hecho.

Bueno, empecemos. – dijo Ginny.

Está bien. – concordó Draco – Oye, Weasley, aunque suene raro, tengo unas extrañas ganas de disculparme por cualquier cosa que te haya hecho en el pasado. Ya que tenemos que trabajar juntos el resto del año, mejor que nos llevemos bien. ¿No crees?

Si, está bien. Disculpas aceptadas. – respondió Ginny.

Eso podía estar siendo el un buen comienzo. Un buen comienzo de algo, fuese lo que fuese.

_**  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear **_

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**_

Los días pasaban, y a la pelirroja cada vez le agradaba más Malfoy. Le resultaba rarísimo pasar de los constantes insultos a los buenos tratos, pero lo encontraba agradable. Nunca se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse, y ahora que tenían que trabajar juntos para el odioso de Snape, tenían oportunidad de hablar. Draco se mostraba amable y hasta respetuoso con ella. Tal vez lo que había dicho en su primera conversación civilizada con él fuera cierto. Tal vez había más en él de lo que ella creía.

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio comenzó a cambiar su trato con toda la gente. Seguía siendo una serpiente, sí, pero sin la necesidad de insultar a cualquier persona sin razón alguna. Había dejado de utilizar el tono irónico para cada palabra que decía, y ya no se cruzaba apropósito con los de Gryffindor, para evitar peleas. Las últimas vez que había golpeado a alguien, había sido solo porque ese alguien se estaba metiendo con Ginny. Ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido, y se llamaba Blaise Zabini. Lo había encontrado burlándose de ella, diciéndole que era una horrible pobretona. Sin rodeos le dio una trompada y le juró que si la volvía siquiera a mirar, le iba a arrancar todos los dientes.

Al día siguiente de ese incidente, en una clase de pociones, Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma, con la mirada fija en los finos labios de su compañero. Desde el día anterior, Malfoy le había empezado a atraer. Le había gustado que la protegiera así, pero a su vez no le agradaba la idea. Aparte no le podía ni por asomo gustar alguien como él. Mientras pensaba esto, decidió que ya era hora de darle una vuelta a su poción, así que tomó el cucharón. Draco estaba leyendo su libro de texto, e inconscientemente hizo lo mismo. Sus manos se tocaron y quedaron estáticas por varios segundos. Draco no retiraba la suya de encima, y el corazón de Ginny se aceleraba cada vez más; Entonces lo descubrió. No era atracción física, ella realmente lo quería, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, o se tocaban accidentalmente, a la pelirroja le agarraba taquicardia. Si, ella lo quería.

Por otro lado, Draco ya se encontraba perdido por esa chica. Sin duda la amaba, y se lo pensaba decir.

Así que por mañana de un sábado, en noviembre, la vio en el lago. Se acercó un rato para charlar ni bien vio irse a San Potter de su lado.

¿Cómo se encuentra mi compañera de pociones? – preguntó amistosamente el rubio, sentándose a su lado.

Más o menos – empezó Ginny – me siento una muy mala persona. Acabo de botar a Harry. Me pidió que saliéramos, y si bien durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de él, ahora no es más así.

¿Por qué no? – dijo Draco mientras veía la cara de semi - desconcierto que puso la pelirroja.

Porque estoy enamorada de otra persona. – contestó Ginny.

¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Draco acercándose de a poco, muy lentamente.

Eres tú – dijo Ginny, y se terminó de acercar.

Draco selló la respuesta con un beso tierno, dulce y muy suave. Duró unos segundos, y cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos.

¿Qué sientes por mi Ginny? – preguntó rápidamente Draco.

Siento que te quiero mucho, y que estoy muy contenta de saber que vos sentís lo mismo.

¿Tenés una idea de lo que me costó enamorarte? – dijo Draco entre risas cortadas – estuve meses escondiendo lo que siento por vos, solo porque nunca te tomabas nada de lo que te decía en serio. Pero me alegra haberlo logrado.

Así que yo era una meta, ¿No es así? – le cuestionó Ginny.

Si, eras la meta más dulce, preciosa y difícil que tuve.

Ginny lo besó, y se quedaron un buen rato en el lago abrazados.

¿Tenés presente que este es mi último año en el colegio, no? - le preguntó Draco después de dos horas de estar abrazándose y besándose en silencio.

Si, pero nos podremos seguir viendo ¿No es así? – dijo Ginny con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

A eso quiero llegar. No, no creo que podamos. Mi familia se va a mudar por asuntos de mi padre y otros aliados de Voldemort. Si bien yo jamás me uniré a ellos – se apuró a decir Draco al ver la cara de terror y decepción de Ginny – no puedo dejar a mi familia sola. Así que iré con ellos.

Está bien, te entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo. Solo espero que podamos disfrutar a pleno el tiempo que estés acá. – le contestó Ginny muy tristemente, pero siendo realista.

Adoro que seas así. Irme va a ser la cosa más difícil que haré.

Pero es algo necesario. – dijo ella – Te quiero Draco.

Yo te amo. – le contestó él, y se quedaron hasta tarde en el lago.

_**  
**__**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you **_

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

En diciembre, terminaron las clases. Se acabó Hogwarts para los de séptimo. Muchos lloraron, otros simplemente estaban tristes, y otros contentos.

Ginny y Draco eran de los segundos. Estaban en el andén 9 ¾. Ya habían llegado a Londres, ese era su fin. El fin de su relación.

Se tomaron de las manos y juraron no olvidarse. Quedaron en una amistad, que se mantendría en pie a través de cartas y lechuzas.

**Fin**


End file.
